


I fill you with my everything

by starwreck



Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, bad boy!jaemin, just two boys in love, nerd!jeno, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are dating and everyone thinks flirty and dgaf-about-PDA bad boy Jaemin tops in the relationship but they don't know how needy Jeno makes him.





	I fill you with my everything

Jaemin smirks, cornering Jeno onto the narrow space of the abandoned janitor room. Burying his face into the crook of Jeno's neck, Jaemin inhales Jeno's scent and start peppering kisses all over the exposed skin.

Jeno runs his hand through Jaemin's soft hair and tugs it gently, pulling him closer. "So, so pretty, aren't you? Acting like this?" Jeno chuckles, caressing Jaemin's cheek fondly with his free hand.

"I always look pretty, don't I?" Jaemin grins brightly, eyes sparkling and shining, holding onto Jeno's hand on his hair. "You do, but you know when you're the prettiest?" Jeno asks as he pushes Jaemin onto the wall instead. Jaemin blushes at the close proximity but rests his back comfortably. 

"Hmm, I don't know." Jaemin answers, faking an innocent face. Jeno leans in close and whispers into his ear, "When you're all needy for me," Jeno places his knee in between Jaemin's legs and puts his hands on Jaemin's waist. "And no one but me can see you like this,"

"Ah!" Jaemin moans when Jeno's knee makes contact with his crotch. "Come on, pretty. Show me more of that pretty face of yours." Jeno's hand slips into Jaemin's shirt, touching his skin as it crawls higher and higher. Jaemin then giggles, feeling ticklish over the lingering touches.

Jeno stops his movements, staring dreamily at Jaemin fondly. "So pretty, my baby is. My pretty bad boy," Jeno kisses his nose, eliciting another giggle from Jaemin and he kisses his cheek long, leaving his lips there for a few seconds, making Jaemin quiet down.

Jeno kisses Jaemin's forehead as Jaemin closes his eyes, enjoying all them kisses. Jeno leans close again, this time aiming for his lips, smiling as he hears Jaemin's breath hitch. He tilts his head suddenly and kisses Jaemin's jaw instead.

Jaemin whines, clutching onto Jeno's shoulder. "What is it, baby?" Jeno asks, moving his lips towards Jaemin's long pale neck, biting and sucking onto it as he likes. Jaemin gasps when Jeno sucks rather hardly onto his collarbone.

Jaemin's legs felt like jelly and wobbly, only holding onto Jeno tighter. "J-jeno," He pants, throwing his head back, exposing more of his neck for Jeno. "Yes, baby?" Jeno doesn't stop the kisses and bites.

"J-jeno..." Jaemin whines again, putting his head on the latter's shoulder. "Please," Jaemin breathes. "Please what?" Jeno asks back, caressing the marks on Jaemin's exposed skin. "Please, Jeno. P-please."

Jaemin nuzzles his face onto Jeno's neck, tickling Jeno with his hair. "Do something," Jeno laughs, squeezing Jaemin's side, making Jaemin flinch and back away. "Do what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in fake curiosity. 

"You...You really just wanna see me beg, don't you?" Jaemin leans on the wall, looking cocky as if he wasn't affected by Jeno's antics. "You look pretty, Jaemin. So, so beautiful." Jeno slowly unbuttons Jaemin's shirt. Jaemin lets him do so.

Jeno's hand sneakily rubs on Jaemin's two buds, earning a mewl as Jaemin arches his back. Jeno runs his hand on one of Jaemin's nipples and sucks the other one. Jaemin's breathing gets heavier. "J-jeno...I-I really...hng!" Jeno bites on it and lets it go with a 'pop'.

Jeno admires the mess he made on Jaemin. His half lidded eyes full of want, his face flushed, his neck and chest marked. "Pretty,"

Jaemin slides his fingers on Jeno's bulge which Jeno didn't notice before how hard he is, all because of a certain pretty bad boy. Smirking at Jeno's low grunt, Jaemin pokes Jeno's cock through his jeans. 

"Baby,"

"Stop teasing me already, Jeno." Jaemin whines, grabbing Jeno's hand and holds in on his own face. "I need you, want you." Turning his face, Jaemin kisses Jeno's palm. "Jeno," 

Jeno pulls Jaemin towards himself, wrapping his arms around his waist and smashes their lips together. Jaemin moans 'finally' into the kiss and puts his arms around Jeno's neck. Jeno deepens the kiss, slowly positioning themselves on the floor and gently lowers Jaemin down.

Jaemin lifts up his knee, hitting Jeno's hard on and Jeno groans as he kisses him harder. Jaemin hits Jeno on the chest, making him pull away. Both of them breathless and panting. "What, Jaemin?"

"The floor's dirty."

Rolling his eyes fondly at Jaemin whose natural pout was already showing, Jeno pulls Jaemin onto his lap and kisses him. "You talk too much," 

"You kiss too much,"

"You like it though,"

"Yeah, but-hmphh" Jeno cuts him off with a chaste kiss.

Jaemin bites on Jeno's lower lip, "You touch me too much in public," Jeno says, squeezing Jaemin's hips. Jaemin hums disapprovingly. "In my defense, I need to show everyone who you belong to,"

"Oh, who do I belong to?" Jeno whispers in Jaemin's right ear. Jaemin grinds himself on Jeno's lap. "Don't you mean who you belong to? Hm?" Jeno nibbles on Jaemin's ear, making the younger squirm around. 

"Sit still, will you?" Jeno scolds playfully, looking into the big doe eyes. 

Jaemin rests his head on Jeno's and mumbles something under his breath. "Hm? What's that?" Jeno asks, not catching what Jaemin just said. Jaemin grumbles and mumbles again, harshly this time.

"I can't hear you if you talk like that, baby." Jeno smiles, trying to look at Jaemin's face. Jaemin turns his head, showing his red ears. "I said, I belong to you, you idiot!" Jeno pulls him close and puts his head on Jaemin's left chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat.

"I'm the idiot now?" Jaemin huffs and mindlessly traces circles on Jeno's back.

"Okay, I'll be anything you want. Let me just," Jeno tugs on Jaemin's shirt, taking it off and the younger one complies easily. Jeno unzips Jaemin's leather pants which fitted him so well that Jeno couldn't stop staring at his legs all day long.

"Pretty," Jeno utters, looking at the beautiful boy on his lap. Jaemin looks like a sin, so dangerous yet so alluring. 

"Gentle, nerd." Jaemin whispers, letting Jeno take off his pants and underwear next. He throws it behind him and Jaemin clicked his tongue. "I just bought that!" Jeno only hums, slipping his hand onto Jaemin's back and lower. 

"I make the rules here, bad boy."

Jaemin yelps as Jeno squeezes his ass. "Why are you so sensitive?" Jaemin bites down on his lips. Jeno looks into Jaemin's eyes while smiling dumbly. 

"I love you,"

Jaemin blushes, covering his face with his hands. "Tsk, what would people say if the school's bad boy blushes so easily?" 

"Shut up," Jaemin whines, grabbing Jeno's hand on his ass and leads him in between his ass cheeks. "Touch me, please. Touch me,"

"Patience, baby." Jeno chuckles darkly, letting his fingers roam too close to Jaemin's hole. Jaemin moans when Jeno's other hand touches his clothed cock. "Nana,"

Jaemin hums and lets out a satisfied sigh when Jęno finally touches the rim of his hole. "My bad boy is so sweet," Jeno pecks his nose. "So naughty," He squeezes Jaemin. "So, so pretty." He kisses Jaemin soft and tender, putting in all his love and affection for the bad boy in his arms.

The boy who looks and acts tough and confident in front of others, glaring, snickering and with that stupid handsome smirk on his pretty face. Jeno would have never imagined having the bad boy, who never even look at people twice and would never pay attention to a nerd like him, in his arms and looking like an angel.

His angel.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jaemin knocks their foreheads together. "I can sense the gears in your head moving." 

"Just..." Jeno trails off as Jaemin tilts his head innocently. "...you,"

Jaemin giggles, kissing his boyfriend. "You say such sweet stuff in this kind of situation." Jeno laughs, leaning onto the wall with Jaemin chest to chest. 

"You like it though,"

"I do," 

Jeno kisses Jaemin's temple, "I'm going to prep you, okay?" Jaemin hums and Jeno pushes a finger in, earning a gasp from Jaemin. 

The room was slowly filled with sighs and moans. Picking up the pace, Jeno pushes another finger in until he has three fingers in, making Jaemin writhe and panting heavily. Noticing his boyfriend was still fully clothed, he tugs on his white button up. 

"O-off,"

Jeno nods and Jaemin takes it off, roaming his hands across Jeno's body. Touching everywhere with his warm fingers that contrasted Jeno's cold skin. Jaemin gasps loudly as Jeno touched his prostate. 

Jeno grins mischievously as he hits the same spot again and again, eliciting moans that get louder with each touch.

Jaemin buries his face into Jeno's neck and starts sucking and biting, leaving harsh dark, red and purple marks over Jeno's neck and chest.

The both of them love seeing each other marked. It makes them giddy and proud, especially Jaemin who wants to show off Jeno all the time and Jeno who wants to just admire his work and masterpiece.

Jaemin lets out the loudest moan as he cums, staining both of their chests. "J-jeno, I hate you," he says, kissing Jeno on the mouth and grinds down on him. The friction was making both of them clouded with lust and desire.

"N-nana," Jeno tugs onto him and Jaemin getting the hint, pulls down Jeno's pants and hovers above his briefs. Jaemin pecks the tip of Jeno's clothed cock and licks it, making Jeno moan. 

"You're wetting my underwear,"

"It's already wet," Jaemin teases then continues giving kittenish licks over his briefs and when Jeno moves his fingers inside, Jaemin cuts to the chase. He pulls out Jeno's cock and instantly puts it in his mouth, sucking him off.

Jaemin licks and sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he looks up to Jeno who looks like a mess. Both of them are.

"Jaemin,"  
He hums.  
"Jaemin,"  
He ignores Jeno.  
"Nana," Jaemin reluctantly lets go of his boyfriend's cock as Jeno lifts his chin up, "I'm gon-gonna cum if you keep doing that," Jaemin moves away from Jeno and Jeno pulls out his fingers. 

"Then, just cum." Jaemin says, pouting slightly at the lost of Jeno's cock in his mouth. 

"Wanna cum inside you," Jeno smiles innocently, making Jaemin flush pink. "Come on, I don't think I can handle this much longer, Nana. I want you."

"I don't have a condom with me though," Jaemin says, his long eyelashes flutter prettily. "It's okay, I do." Jeno pulls out something from his back pocket and Jaemin raises an eyebrow at this.

"Since when do you carry around condoms?" Jaemin asks playfully. 

"Since I'm dating a horny pretty boy," Jeno answers with a chuckle, wearing the condom.

"Oh! Is he really pretty?" Jaemin smiles slightly. "Very," Jeno nuzzles their noses together, "The prettiest of them all."

Jaemin laughs and presses a lingering kiss on Jeno's cheek. "I bet he's happy to have such a handsome man loving him this much," 

"I hope he is," Jeno holds onto Jaemin's hand and the other on his waist as he pushes inside of Jaemin.

Jaemin winced at the initial pain but slowly rocked himself into the pleasure. He moved his hips forward as Jeno meets him midway. Soft moans leave Jaemin's lips. 

"Ah! Hng...J-jęno, hmph." 

Jeno sighs heavily, peppering kisses all over Jaemin's face. "Jęno, I-I—" Jeno shushes him with another kiss and rubs the shaft of Jæmin's cock. Squirming on his lap, Jaemin holds onto Jeno's wrist as Jeno starts to pump him slow and steady.

"Jęno," Jaemin whines pathetically, "P-please...I'm cl-I'm so, so close. I'm—Ah!" Jaemin grips tighter onto his wrist when Jęno fastens his pace, both his hand and his hips.

"B-baby," Jeno moans when Jæmin clenched around him. 

"I'm close, Jeno." 

"Me too," Jeno thrusts in, hitting Jaemin's prostate, eliciting the sweetest mewl from the younger one. Jaemin cums from that, panting and sweating. His skin shiny and sparkling with the help of the light of the sun setting.

Jeno thrusts in a few more times, overstimulating Jaemin who can only moan incoherent sounds and his boyfriend's name.

With one last hard thrust, Jeno finally releases inside of Jaemin. Jaemin smiles tiredly, patting Jeno's cheek softly. Jeno holds his hand in place, snatching a kiss from Jaemin. He pulls away but Jaemin chases after his lips and they kiss again, passionately at first then slowly turns soft and tender.  
Basking in each other's warmth and scent, Jeno kisses the crown of Jaemin's head and Jaemin kisses Jeno's jaw. "How are you?" Jeno asks, massaging his thumbs on Jaemin's side.

"My back hurts," Jaemin replies, drawing shapes on Jeno's bicep to his shoulder then to his chest. 

"Sorry," Jeno moves his hand to massage Jaemin's back gently. "Did I hurt you?"  
Jaemin shook his head and straddles Jeno. 

"No, you didn't. You were so good to me." Jaemin says, a genuinely pretty smile on his face. 

"You were the good one, taking everything so quietly and sweetly. Such a pretty bad boy, so good and pliant." Jeno chuckles as his face mirrors Jaemin's bright grin.

"Only for you, Jen. Only you," 

"Too bad nobody knows how whiny you are under me," Jeno says, grabbing onto Jaemin's hips. Jaemin hums, "Too bad." 

"Nana," 

"Nana," Jæmin mocks Jęno's threatening voice. Jeno pinches Jaemin's butt, making Jaemin yelp in surprise. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, good boy." Jaemin whines, intensifying his pout and Jeno's weak, so, so weak to Jaemin but he remembers what he's supposed to do.

"I don't like...good boy," Jaemin mumbles, poking Jeno on the chest playfully.

"But you are one. My good boy, mine,"

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from nct dream's drippin  
this is my first nsfw writing featuring my main ship, nomin <3 ^_^  
there are three parts to this fic currently hihi  
please leave some comments and kudos!!  
twitter @starwreck


End file.
